Nigel's main page, and why its no longer continued.
A WARNING: IF YOU TOUCH MY PAGE, I WILL EDIT ALL OF YOUR PAGES AND POSSIBLE BAN YOU! thank you. Lord Shen aka Nigel or Evil Bird (all of these names have fancy letters. ________________________________________________________________ I am a bird who has played fly like a bird for 4-5 years, well, whenever it came out. right now i use the name Nigel and Evil bird with fancy letters! I am often in city1 or the 7 scapes. BIOGRAPHY I started playing flab1, then flab2 then flab3. i play flab3 every day and i am often in city1 or hill5! I am sometimes in industry6, but i dontt go there anymore because cherie, who was once my friend, hates me now… someone has been using my name and annoying people. and now people think its me who's doing it. ABOUT personality: Kind but i dontt like people who piss me off hobbies: playing flab3 favorite color: blue species:white peacock or cockatoo(in role-play) age: 15 friends: alphaundercat, ace bandit(if he still playes…), and a few others enemies: the people who role play as wasps….. god i hate them… and cherie.. cherie is soooooo annoying. and mean. TRIVIA * ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ has been playing on fly like a bird since it came out i mean the first one came out and he plays on the 3rd one now * he uses the name Nigel and Evil bird! a lot (as Evil bird! he's a crow) his names often have a ! after them. * his name originated from kung fu panda2 * hes often a seagull and claims hes a white peacock * hes oftenn in city1 or the 7 scapes * right now in fly like a bird3, he hates the wasps. they are sooooo annoying! OTHER PEOPLES STORIES ABOUT ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ WITH CHERIE cherie was his mate 3 years ago, but Shen now hates her, she often dosnt care about him and acts like he's not there. he gets mad at her because he often tries to help her but she acts like the doesn't care. he also was there when pic (a bird) set up cherie and thug, pic asked cherie to be his mate and cherie to be his mate (idk why don't ask me) and she said yes, even though she has a mate. he then went and told everyone and then told thug. thug had enough of this and said they better break up so they did. at in6 they broke up(and yes it was actually quite dramatic) even though Shen tried everything he could to stop it. Now cherie blames Shen for it and gets mad at him a lot. she also is still mad at him for calling her a bad name (it was sl*t) even though he was set up by someone els. He now dosnt see cherie much and if he does , doesn't talk to her. * *He is now friends with cherie again, they forgave each other at in6. WITH THE ROLEPLAY CLANS. when Shen first started playing flab3 he met the shadow clan. He tried to be friends with dapple frost but it didn't end well. he hated the shadow clan and often tried to kill them. he started to hate all the clans because whenever you go somewhere they just kill you. or tell you to leave. or the "this is our territory now get out"… now most of the clans have left and only a few role-players are still around. THE WASPS. He also hates the people who role play as wasps. (yes there were people who rp as wasps…) He actually killed 3 of them (in role play) the main ones he was after where Vespula, Dominula, Malicifrons and a few others. After he killed them(no kidding) they actually came back and role played as fish. yes. fish. but he was a seagull so he role played that he ate them and continued to piss them off. it got really annoying when they came to the wiki(yes i know it was them) and started messing stuff up. they have finally left. HACKERS. Shen also gets mad at hackers. I like the good hackers(the ones who are nice to people and help peoples nests) but the ones who kill people for fun are just plain annoying. Its just not fair and gamevial won't do anything about them. Main hackers he is mad at are Blackwolfking(although he is sometimes friends with him),Kapasomthing(don't know the full name, but his other name is torch),and a few others. a lot of the hackers he knew have now left. ACE BANDIT Shen also knew a bird named ace bandit but he changes his name a lot. He was one of Shens best friends. But ace bandit started to get annoying. He would fake his own death a lot of times, say he had cancer in real life, plus he had 23 girl friends on flab3.. yes i counted….. people started turning on ace bandit and pretty much everyone in flab3 hated him. Shen was the only one who actually liked ace but he disappeard and hasn't returned. VALERIE SWIFT It is said that ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ has a friend called Valerie Swift... She tries to help him to talk to Mafia becuz since that they were enemies so Valerie tries to help him because Mafia calls Valerie his sister, but Valerie didn't mind it much so she called him her brother... So LordShen asked Valerie if she would kill him, but Val said she wont so Shen trusted her to help him... But Valerie is sometimes gets confused when lord shen and mafia are face to face in c1, when LordShen shouted "Talk to mafia valerie!" but Mafia said "Let's kill him Val", so Val didn't know who to choose to help them, so she didn't help any of them... She had said something wise but nobody seemed to see it but a normal bird did, (this is me, the one who edited this wiki xd) She said "What's the point of killing the other? he will just come back and fight all over again, it's better to stay out of their way than to get sucked in it"..... But the bird named Han realised that none of the birds saw what Valerie just said, so he thought that he was the only one who knew about it and now shared it with the others... by valerie swift Shen also met a bird named Alphaundercat and they made a wiki called the: http://glitches-on-fly-like-a-bird-3.wikia.com /wiki/Special:WikiActivity Category:Ringnecks